


Let it Go

by Noname109



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Comeplay, Human Stiles Stilinski, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Top Derek, Wolfed Out Derek Hale, Wolfed Out Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname109/pseuds/Noname109
Summary: Stiles and Derek discover the joys of knotting.





	Let it Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> And may whatever Festival of Lights you celebrate be a beautiful one this year!

Derek tries to be quiet. He really, really does. But any attempt or thought of doing so is soon thrown out the open window. 

“Stiles, come on — _shit_ , you can’t just — _fuck_ —“ Derek stutters out, and he locks his jaw and hisses out through his teeth. Stiles just looks up at him with faux innocent eyes, eyelashes all long and pretty, fanning his freckled cheeks when he lets his eyelids flutter shut. 

Derek fists his hands in the sheets, claws poking out to break through the thick threading of it. 

Stiles hums around him, cock deep in his throat, and he swallows with an audible clicking sound that makes the muscles that are flexing around Derek’s dick contract in a way that makes his hips twitch. 

Derek’s mouth parts and he pants out a fast breath but before he can even think about breathing in again, before he’s even able to steady himself, Stiles is taking him down so far that his nose is pressed in the curls of Derek’s pubic hair. 

“Stiles,” he warns, voice wavering and breathy. Stiles keeps his head there and doesn’t move for several long seconds as he fights his gag reflex. He breathes in deep through his nose and looks back up at Derek. His eyes are watering, pupils blown and whites of his eyes turning red from the strain. Derek exhales on a whine. 

He can feel the quirk of a smile Stiles tries to hold back as he shuffles further into the v of Derek’s legs. Derek fists a hand in Stiles hair and pushes him off, breath coming faster and faster as his orgasm pools low in his gut. His other hand wraps around the base of his dick so hard it makes him wince. 

“You okay?” Stiles asks, voice thick and raspy. Derek shuts his eyes and tries to fight off the heat that’s trickling down his spine. He really doesn’t want to come so soon. But then Stiles is leaning up and kissing him all slow, with a slide of tongue over Derek’s dropped fangs, the taste of himself heavy there — and then he’s being pushed over that edge. 

What started as a little buzz at the base of his skull shoots down his back. His balls draw up and he gasps into Stiles’s mouth as he comes all over his belly. He comes so hard it hits his shoulder and his chin. 

“Shit, Derek is that —“ 

Stiles is cut off as Derek turns them over so he’s pressing Stiles into the cushion of their bed. Derek holds him there, and takes and takes and takes until he’s so far gone all he can do is hold on for the ride. And luckily Stiles lets him rut into his skin, lets him press come covered fingers into the dips of his hips so hard he’s sure there will be bruises; Stiles lets Derek kiss him with wild abandon, all teeth and tongue and unforgiving. 

Finally, blissfully, when his orgasm is over, he pushes himself off to the side and out of the wet spot, flopping so he’s on his back. He throws an arm over his eyes. 

Stiles stays silent for a few long moments. Derek isn’t too worried — he can smell the salt in the air of Stiles’s come — but he is surprised when he feels a questioning hand on his hip. He moves his arms and blinks his eyes a couple times before he takes in the sight before him. 

Stiles’s mouth is open, lips parted in awe, staring at something Derek can’t see from where he is. 

“Can I touch it?” Stiles inquires quietly, and Derek almost asks what he’s talking about, but then he feels it. He must have come so hard he didn’t even notice, too wrapped up in the smell and feel of Stiles under him to care. But now he can fucking smell it in the air that’s thick with sex. 

They both stare at what’s between his legs. 

His dick is still hard and leaking a steady trickle of come from the flushed head, slit wet and dripping. He can see every vein, every fold of skin that’s blood heavy and thick. And the base of his dick is swollen, skin pulled so tight around his knot. 

“Shit,” he breathes. Stiles licks his lips and meets his eyes, question still hanging unanswered. “Yeah, I — I’ve never... Fuck.” 

Derek lets his head fall back against the pillows, his fingers twisting his hands into fists. He shifts his weight and groans at the throb of his dick. 

Stiles is slow and carefully watches Derek’s every move. 

“I didn’t realize I could make you do that,” Stiles half laughs. Derek scowls at him, but it’s quickly turned into an expression of pure ecstasy as Stiles wraps his long, pale fingers around his knot. He feels the bones shift in Stiles’s hand as he massages it. 

“ _Stiles_ ,” he hisses, breath coming faster and faster. And he can already feel the zing starting to build. Stiles props himself up on an elbow and moves so he has a leg between Derek’s thighs. His knee bumps his balls by accident, and Stiles’s lips twist into a would be apology, but Derek’s shout is too loud, so loud he can’t hear anything else but the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears as his back bows off the bed, one leg kicking out as he shoots up his chest. 

His eyes screw shut, his fingers and toes curl, and the muscles in his abdomen twist so hard they ache. 

“Fuck,” he spits. Stiles keeps working his hand there, using the slick of his come to help the slide of his hand over Derek’s cock and balls, up and down over the swell of the knot that’s getting bigger the more he does it. 

Stiles makes this little punched out noise, buries his head in the crook of Derek’s neck, and breathes out a hot, fast breath as he comes over Derek’s hip. He ruts up, and Derek turns so he can make it better. He grabs Stiles’s face and lines their lips up so he can lick into his mouth while he moans through his orgasm. 

Afterwards, they’re both left panting. Stiles moves his hand from between Derek’s legs and Derek’s breath is punched out of him. His hips thrust up involuntarily and Stiles breathes out an apology before returning his hand back to where it was. 

“Want this in me,” Stiles pants against the skin of Derek’s throat. He pushes in closer, slotting himself between the gaps of Derek’s legs, pushing himself against his chest. He presses in anywhere he can fit, and Derek gets lost in it. Stiles smells like sweat and come and _mate_. 

Derek’s growl rumbles through his chest and he pulls his hands back so his claws don’t puncture Stiles’s skin. His eyes burn red, and his gums itch as his mouth fills with extra teeth. 

He takes a deep breath to steady himself, takes a long moment to push his wolf down. 

“Stiles, I —“ 

“You can let it out, I _really_ don’t mind,” Stiles says, and bites Derek’s ear lope in between his teeth, puncturing his sentence with a languid thrust of his hips. 

Derek almost stops breathing. 

“Need... I need you.” 

“Yeah, knot me, Der. Knot me, Alpha.” 

Derek’s eyes flash open. He bares his teeth as he flips himself up and over Stiles, using the weight of his body to capture him and keep him underneath him. 

Stiles just tilts his head back and bares his neck. 

Derek’s wolf practically sings. 

He makes sure Stiles knows what that does to him. He presses open mouthed kisses all the way down his jaw, his neck, his chest and naval, sharp teeth pressing in against tender skin. 

Derek’s fingers swipe through cooling come, and he rubs it into Stiles’s skin. He’ll be sticky and complain about it afterwards, but he knows that Stiles will reek of him for _weeks_ , practically dripping with Derek’s scent. 

His wolf scratches at the last edges of his control. Stiles presses his hands in against Derek’s skin and pushes his body up to meet him halfway. 

“C’mon, Alpha let it out,” he pants as Derek keeps on kissing him around his fangs. Derek purrs, the tail end of it becoming a rumble and then finally, blissfully, he feels the breakthrough. 

And _god_ does it feel good. It feels like the first sip of water in the morning; like the warmth of a shower in the middle of winter. It feels like being able to sneeze after a long allergy season. It feels like being free. 

His brain barely even registers the sounds Stiles makes as he snakes his way down until he’s between Stiles’s legs. His mouth is too sharp, and his fingers too dangerous, but he pulls Stiles’s cheeks apart anyway so he can watch his fingers push in and out of himself like he needs it to fucking breathe. 

The air crackles around them and Derek’s hackles raise. His arms flex, and he bares his teeth again. He can see how bright his own eyes are through the reflection of Stiles’s as he leans down, towering over him. 

He wraps his hand over Stiles’s throat, pushing him into the bed. He keeps it there for a long moment, and then lets the touch turn sweet, claws barely even a whisper over his skin as he trails his fingertips over the sweet spot on Stiles’s throat where he can feel just how fast his heart is beating. 

Derek buries his face there and sucks in a lungful of the sweet scent of his mate. 

“Mate,” he voices, although it comes out garbled and only half there. Stiles nods his head rapidly and hooks his ankles behind Derek’s back so he can pull him in closer. 

“Yes, yes, I’m your mate please, Derek make me yours, make me — _oh_ —“ 

Derek hooks his arms underneath Stiles’s, arms crossing behind his back and pulling him off the mattress. And then he’s pushing into the wet heat of Stiles. 

He tries to push the wolf back down, but now that it’s out and in charge, he has no choice but to hold on for the ride. 

And neither does Stiles. Not that he seems to mind that much. 

“Right there, Derek — oh, godfuckdammit, shit, right there, fuck I’m gonna — gonna come, gonna come on your knot, yeah, just like that, shit —“ he pants as Derek holds him so close it’s almost suffocating them both. 

Derek lets out a grunt on every up thrust, pulling Stiles in impossibly closer as his knot grows bigger, making it harder to pull totally out. So he just presses Stiles so hard into the mattress and pushes in as deep as he can go as his knot pops again. 

He moves his hands to the sheets so he can rip his claws through them. He throws his head back and _howls_ as he orgasms, hips jerking little by little, pushing his knot further and further in until there’s no where else to go. 

He breathes out harshly through his nose as he comes back down from his high. Slowly he feels his wolf recede. His fingernails turn back to dull half circles, and his tongue rubs over blunt, human teeth. He blinks his eyes a few times to clear his vision as he stares down at Stiles. 

Stiles who looks breathtakingly stunning. 

His hair is matted to his forehead that’s wet with sweat. His eyes are half lidded, pupils blown, and his face relaxed as his breathing evens out. 

His arms are limp on either side of him, and his legs are splayed out just enough for Derek to fit between them. 

Whereas earlier his stomach was twisted up in pleasure, now he lays totally slack and relaxed against their bed. Derek hums contentedly and leans down to place a lazy kiss on Stiles’s open mouth, wolf happy now that he has taken care of his mate. 

Derek nuzzles under his jaw and presses another kiss there. Stiles shuffles a little, but stays totally blissed out and boneless. 

“Think you killed me,” he slurs, mouth too relaxed to form whole words. 

Derek chuckles and rolls his hips a little, testing his knot. Stiles groans and does it back. 

“Shouldn’t be too much longer,” Derek assures him and Stiles nods his head, eyes slipping totally shut, mouth parted on a yawn. Derek cups his cheek and leans down to kiss him some more.

“Good Alpha. Love you, Der,” are the last words from Stiles’s mouth before he drifts off, heartbeat slowing down to a rhythm Derek’s own matches. 

He holds Stiles there until his knot goes down enough that he can pull out without hurting his mate. And then he’s turning them over into the dry warmth of the duvet, pulling Stiles under it as he dreams. 

And the next morning Stiles doesn’t even complain about the stains on his sheets or the dried come still lingering on his skin. He just smiles and kisses Derek on the mouth when he asks about it and shakes his head fondly after they part. 

They both grin at each other as Derek flashes his eyes; Stiles’s smile is sweet, eyes crinkling around the edges and brow softening. Derek’s is feral, with all his extra teeth, his tongue poking out to wet his lips that are drawn back. 

Stiles pats his face a couple times, fingers trailing through his beard. 

“Wanna go again?” Stiles asks, eyes bright and twinkling mischievously.

All Derek can do is nod, but just like everything else, they make it work.

###### 


End file.
